Love Life Of High School
by OPres
Summary: "Do you really love me?" she asked he desperately. "Yes, I love you with all my heart" he replied sweetly. But it was too late to say the three words because she has gone. Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. I'm writing 2 stories now. Anyway, this story is about LuNa pairing of course and etc pairings. Each of the One Piece character will confess their love for each other and there will have OCs for some of the OP character. This story also resemble their life in high school**

****Back To School****

"What a beautiful night" an orange-haired girl thought to herself while looking at the skies.

"Nami! Better pack your school bag for tomorrow!" a purple-haired girl came in.

"Nojiko, I packed my bag yesterday already!" Nami groaned.

Suddenly, Nami's phone beep and the message is from her good best friend, Robin.

**Message**

From : My BFF

Hey girl! Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Anyway, Vivi and Kaya are sitting with us tomorrow. Oh! I forgot, Luffy and the idiots are sitting with us too. Ok! I have to help my mum to unpack our things.

xoxo Your Bff

**Back to reality**

"Is that from Robin?" Nojiko asked curiously.

"Of course, sis!" Nami replied back. "Who else would it be!"

"I thought it was your boyfriend!" Nojiko walked away and laughed.

"Stupid Nojiko! Who on earth will date me?" Nami thought to herself stupidly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ace! Why did you take my Ipod!" Luffy shout from upstairs.

"Oh! Because you hacked my facebook!" Ace shouted back.

Luffy went down to find Ace and guess what did he found! He found a broken Ipod. He was furious.

"Stupid Ace! I'm going to kill him when I find him!" Luffy thought to himself. Suddenly, Ace came out from his hiding place.

"Oops! I just broke your Ipod!" Ace said and he laughed all the way.

"Whatever Ace! I'm gonna catch you and kill you" Luffy said while Ace run away from him.

Luffy chased Ace all over the house. Suddenly, Ace's phone rings.

"Luffy! Stop the game! Someone call me!" Ace shouted at Luffy who was upstairs.

"Fine! It must be from Sabo right?" Luffy asked curiously while sliding down the stairs.

"Yeah, who else would call us at night!" Ace replied while picking up his phone. He walked to his room that is upstairs and he leaves Luffy all alone.

"What do I do now? Anyway, I'm meeting the gang tomorrow! I can't wait!" Luffy thought to himself excitedly.

**In School**

"Where's Robin?" Nami thought to herself. She was standing under the tree while waiting for Robin. Suddenly, a long black-haired girl who is wearing a white shirt that has a word saying 'SEXY' and she is also wearing a short black skirt appeared in front of the school gate. Anyway, that girl is Robin.

"Hey, Nami!" Robin shouted from the school gate.

"Hey, Robin! Let's go and meet Vivi, she's waiting for us in the class" Nami told Robin while they walked.

"Oh yea, what is our first class?" Robin asked while she checking her books in her bag.

"Your least favorite subject, Maths" Nami replied.

"Are you kidding me! My mum asks me to get an A for maths or not she will kill me!" Robin said while she checks the timetable.

"But Vivi can help you because she's good in maths" Nami said to relief her friend.

"Oh yes, you are right! Come on let's go and meet Vivi" Robin said while dragging Nami to the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zoro! Zoro! Wait for me!" Luffy shout from the car. Luffy quickly open the door of the car and ran to Zoro.

"What a stupid brother I have!" Ace thought to himself.

"Hey, Zoro! Wait for me!' Luffy shouted while he runs to Zoro. Suddenly, Zoro stopped and turn back. Luckily, Luffy stopped running, if not he will bang into Zoro.

"Idiot! I was waiting for you but than I was too tired so I went off by myself" Zoro told him.

"Anyway, we meet each other! Zoro, where's the others?" Luffy asked.

"They are in the class. By the way, you are in the same class as that perverted ero cook" Zoro replied.

"Oh yes! More food for me to eat!" Luffy said excitedly while jumping up and down like a crazy idiot. "But what class is it?"

Zoro do the face palmed. "Chemistry class".

"Oh! What! Are you crazy!" Luffy shouted at Zoro. "You know I'm bad at it!"

"Of course, I know, Idiot! Ok, I have to go now, bye!" Zoro said to him. Zoro run to his class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vivi looked at her message. That message is from her boyfriend, Sanji.

**Anyway, Sanji and Vivi are boyfriend and girlfriend in the story but something happen. Just read and you find out.**

**Message**

From : My sweetheart

Hey darling! How's your class? Anyway you know that, there are so many hot girls in my class. Should I flirt with them? No, I won't because I have you! See you later, Vivi-chwan!

Your love, Sanji the gentleman

**Back To Reality**

Vivi starred at the message for a very long time. Suddenly, she heard a shout calling her name.

"Vivi! Vivi! I need your help!" Robin shouted.

"Why do you need my help?" Vivi asked in confusion.

From first year till now, Robin always sit with Evandra (my OC), her mother's friend's daughter. Her seat was behind Nami and Vivi.

"Vivi, please help me in my maths or not my mum will kill me!" Robin said to her.

"Why me! Go and asks your boyfriend!" Vivi replied and Nami laughed.

"What! I have no boyfriend!" Robin shouted at Vivi while blushing.

"You got! Go and ask that marimo of yours!" Vivi shouted back and the whole class can hear.

Robin quickly covered Vivi's mouth while blushing. "I'm gonna kill you" Robin whispered to Vivi.

**Ok, everybody know who does Robin like! Anyway, Sanji and Vivi are boyfriend and girlfriend but after a while they broke up because of something. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunch Time**

"Sanji! Give me the meat!" Luffy shouted at him while snatching the meat from Sanji.

"Never!" Sanji said while pushing Luffy's head away.

"Hey!" Nami shouted from the hallway

"Hi, Nami! What are you eating?" Luffy asked while scratching his head.

"Oh, I'm eating salad that I brought from home" Nami said while opening her lunch box.

Vivi, Kaya and Robin came and join them.

"Kaya, where's your boyfriend?" Vivi asked while smiling

"Wait! When do I have a boyfriend?" Kaya asked while blushing

"The long nose guy!" Vivi said and she laughed.

"mm..Ka..mm…ya…mm..unn..you..hmm..like..mmm..Uso..mm..pp" Luffy said while eating his burger.

"No! I don't! They are just making up!" Kaya said while blushing

"Why are you blushing?" Nami asked while smiling.

"Just be quiet or I go and seat with Evandra" Kaya said angrily

"Hey guys!" Nojiko appeared out from nowhere. She is wearing a sleeveless blue top and a very short black pants.

"Oh, hi Noji-swan!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. "What a sexy lady, sexier than Vivi" Sanji thought to himself. Suddenly, a guy hit his head.

"Hey guys!" Zoro said cheerfully.

"So, you are the one who hit me, marimo" Sanji said angrily while crossing his arms.

"Yea, you got problem with that, ero cook?" Zoro replied angrily.

"We better go or there will be a hurricane coming" Nami whispered to Robin, Vivi, Kaya and Nojiko.

They left the table leaving behind Zoro, Sanji and Luffy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kaya!" a green-haired girl shouted.

"Oh hey, Ivy!" Kaya replied

"Kaya, we have to meet after school" Ivy said to Kaya

"Oh ok, I will see you later! Bye!" Kaya said to her and she wave her goodbye.

"Who's that girl?" Vivi asked in confusion.

"My partner for Science, we have to do some project" Kaya replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked while looking at Kaya

"Ivy told me not to meet Usopp until we finish the project" Kaya said with a sad tone.

"How does she know that you like Usopp?" Robin asked while crossing her arms.

"She went to the same tuition as me, so I told her everything" Kaya said while sweat dropping.

"Ok, I have to go to Mr Ravindran's English class, if I come late to his class, he will kill me!" Nami said and she runs to her class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy shouted when he saw Usopp.

"Oh, hey" Usopp replied while starring at his phone

"Why are you sad?" Luffy asked while he walks to his seat.

Usopp just starred at his phone and he remembers what happened just now.

**Flashback**

"Usopp, don't disturb Kaya because she's mine" a green-haired girl said to him

"Why can't I disturb her?" Usopp replied while crossing his arms. "She's my girlfriend, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Because I like her!" the green- haired girl shouted at him and that green-haired girl is Ivy. "And when did she become your girlfriend?

"Ummmm..even though, she's not my girlfriend. Still I like her!" Usopp was surprised. "What! "You are a lesbian!"

"Yes, I am. I like her since 3rd grade but she doesn't like me because she's straight and I am a lesbian" Ivy said while she faced towards the floor

"Ivy! Ivy!" a crimson-haired girl shouts while waving at her.

"Ok! Bye, Usopp and remember what I just say" Ivy said to him while smiling.

After Ivy was gone. Usopp's phone beeps. The text message is from his crush, Kaya. Usopp like her since 1st grade but Kaya doesn't know that.

**Message**

From : My crush

Hi Usopp! Why didn't you come and eat lunch with us? I brought your favorite food but you didn't come so I ate it with Robin and Nojiko. Usopp, can you please send me home? Please?

Just for you, Kaya

**Back to Reality**

"Oh, Kaya! I really want to see you but not today and not now" Usopp thought to himself while replying Kaya's message

**Message**

To : My crush

Hi Kaya! I'm so sorry that I didn't meet you guys during lunch, I had something on. By the way, I can't send you home today because my father asks me to follow him go somewhere.

**Back to reality**

Usopp just starred at the message until Luffy came in

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nami ran to Mr Ravindran's English Class. Finally, she reaches the class. She saw a seat next to Hancock. Hancock was wearing a red dress with white sandals and she was just starring at her phone.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked while looking at Hancock's phone

"Hey! Don't look at it!" Hancock replied while hiding her phone from Nami

"Fine! I also don't want to look at it unless you give me some money" Nami said while grinning

"Here! You really want to see, right? Hancock shows her phone while giving Nami the money.

"Isn't this the last year prom?" Nami asked while looking at it. "Your date was Luffy. And I also remembered that I took this photo!"

"Yup, I know! Isn't Luffy cute?" Hancock said while blushing

"Yeah, he is" Nami said but in her mind was like : "Are you kidding me! His such an idiot! And his not cute!

Hancock has a crush on Luffy since 1st grade when Luffy saves her and her sisters from the bullies. She still like him and Luffy just treat her like a friend.

"Oh yea, I heard that Robin need some tutor for Maths but she got 89 which is an A" Hancock said while searching for her pencil box

"Her mother says that 89 is not good enough. She needs 90 above for maths" Nami said while writing something on her book

"She's so smart. She got straight A's." Hancock said. "For maths, I got 83, how about you?"

"I also got 83. Nojiko says that I'm very good at geography and history" Nami said while scratching her head

"Just tell Robin that 89 is good already and 89 is an A" Hancock said while looking at her watch to see what time is it. "Oh! Mr Ranvindran is here, better stop talking or he'll kill both of us liked last time"

**I know some of the characters are too OOC. By the way, the next chapter is about Ace, Vivi and Sanji. After chapter 3, we will have Luffy and Nami, finally! **

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is about Ace, Vivi and Sanji. Everybody knows that Vivi and Sanji are girlfriend and boyfriend but you just have to read and you will find out why they broke up. FYI, Law is here!**

Vivi and Robin went out from their classroom and they have a little conversation while they walked to the school's front gate.

"Are you kidding me, Robin?" Vivi said in surprised. "Did you really hear what they said?"

"Yes, I really heard what Ivy and Usopp were talking about" Robin said. "I heard that they were talking about Kaya and that green-haired girl, Ivy is a lesbian!"

**Flashback**

"Evandra! I'm going to the loo first!" Robin said and she ran to the loo.

Robin passed by Usopp's class and she saw Ivy and Usopp talking to each other. They were serious. Robin hide behind the door and she hears all their conversation until a crimson-haired girl called out for Ivy.

Robin walked away and thought to herself "So, Ivy is a lesbian and she's taking advantage of the science project so that she can be with Kaya! And Usopp likes Kaya. So sweet! I just wished that Mr Swordsman would like me back".

**Present**

"Wow! We should tell Kaya about this" Vivi said happily while clapping her hands

"Let's just keep it a secret between you and me" Robin said. "Ok, here we are!"

"You are going back now?" Vivi asked sadly.

"Yeah, I'm going to ride on a bike together with Mr Swordsman" Robin said while blushing

"Where is your swordsman" Vivi asked while she grin

"He's over there! Ok, I will see you tomorrow! Bye!" Robin said while she wave goodbye to Vivi and she rides on Zoro's bike

"Hmm, what to do?" the blue-haired girl thought to herself. Suddenly, she tripped on the banana's skin and Ace caught her.

They stared at each other for a while. Ace quickly let go of Vivi and walked away

"Huh? What just happen?" Vivi asked herself. "Why do I feel that I'm blushing? Oh! Look at the time! Father sure will kill me!' Vivi thought to herself and walked away.

Ace walked to the bus stop all alone. Suddenly, a voice called out for his name.

"Ace! Ace! Wait for me! Don't expect me to run all the time!" a blond-haired guy shouts from behind him.

Ace turns back and the person was Sabo.

"Oh hi, Sabo!" Ace said.

"Are you waiting for Luffy?" Sabo asked while looking for Luffy.

"Yeah, I have to wait for my brother! He's always late" Ace said angrily

"Ace, I want you to meet someone!" Sabo said happily

"Who is it, this time?" Ace asked but in his mind, he was distracted because he kept thinking about that pretty blue-haired girl.

"Here! She is! Her name is Evandra" Sabo said happily while pulling Evandra's hand so that she can meet Ace

"Oh! Aren't you Luffy's friend?" Ace asked while he starred at Evandra

"Yes, I am and FYI, stop starring at me!" Evandra shouted at him angrily.

"Hey!" a guy with the hoodie came.

"Hey Law! Whatsupp!" Ace and Sabo said and waved at him

"Hmm, are you guys waiting for me?" Law asked while starring at Ace, Sabo and Evandra

"His waiting for his lame brother and my darling here is waiting for you, Law" Evandra said

"Alright! Let's go, Sabo and…" Law said but than he stopped

"The name is Evandra!" Evandra continued

"Wow! Sabo, you are really good at choosing a girl who is a tomboy" Law thought to himself while starring at the tomboyish girl.

**BTW, Evandra is a tomboy and she's dating Sabo because she wants to show to her friends especially Hancock that she can have boyfriend even though she's a tomboy. Hancock dares her to have a boyfriend.**

**Law and her always fight. They just hate each other like hell. If they meet, they will fight. **

**Somehow, her attitude is like Law (a bit not a lot) **

**She loves to wear her favorite cap and sneakers. She represents the school for football and the captain for her football team. **

**Now, she's wearing a blue checkered-shirt and jeans. Oh yea, I forgot that she has a long black hair but is tied to a ponytail**

Ace waved them goodbye. Suddenly, a guy pats his shoulder and it is Luffy.

"There you are! Where were you?" Ace asked while pulling Luffy's hand to the car. "Just tell me when we get home!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I thinking about Ace but I think he doesn't know that I am Luffy's friend" Vivi thought to herself

Suddenly, her phone beeps. The message is from Sanji

**Message**

Hello, my lady. I'm bringing your favorite food tomorrow! That's all! I see you tomorrow!

Love, Sanji the gentleman

**Back to reality**

Vivi replied his text by saying 'Ok'. Vivi can't stop thinking about Ace

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luffy! Luffy!" Ace dashed in Luffy's room

"What is it?" Luffy was doing his homework

"Do you know any blue-haired girl?" Ace sits on Luffy's bed

"Yeah, her name is Vivi" Luffy replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Ace walked out from Luffy's room

"I have to meet her tomorrow!" Ace thought to himself

**In School**

"What if I meet Ace? What will I say" Vivi thought to herself while she walked to her class. Suddenly, someone pat her on the shoulder. She turns around and it was Ace, who else.

"You must be Vivi, right?" Ace asked her

"Yes, I am" Vivi replied but in her mind she was like "Why did I say that? Now, he really appeared!"

"Oh" Ace said while blushing

"Oh yeah about yesterday, I wanted to say thank you" Vivi replied while blushing.

"No problem! What class do you have now?" Ace asked while looking at his watch

"I have ummmm..umm..Science class" Vivi answered while blushing.

And guess what! She trips again! Ace saved her; they stared at each other again.

"Let go of my woman!" a blond-haired guy shout from behind

"Let go of me, please?" Vivi begged

"I won't let go of you! I will bring you somewhere and far away from that person who just shouted at me!" Ace said while smiling. He carried her and ran to the rooftop. He finally let her down.

"Are you crazy or stupid!" Vivi shouted at him

"I'm not crazy! My heart is crazy!" Ace shouted and his mind was like "Why did I say that! No!"

"What did you say?" Vivi asked and her thought was like "I thought he said my heart is crazy is it?"

"I said that my head is crazy!" Ace shrugged.

"Oh! I thought you said that your heart is crazy!" Vivi said while raising her eyebrows. "And the person who shouted at you is Sanji"

"So what! Is he your boyfriend or bodyguard?" Ace laughed

"Omg! His my boyfriend!" Vivi shouted

"You mean that perverted guy, is your boyfriend" Ace was surprised

"Shut up! His not that perverted!" Vivi shouted and she was about to slap Ace but Ace's hand stops her.

"You can't simply slap me" Ace whispered

"Let go of my woman's hand!" a blond-haired guy shout from behind

"Oh! Your darling boyfriend is here, I better go!" Ace whispered and he jumps off from the rooftop.

"Wait!" Vivi followed him but she doesn't dare to jump down and she saw him landed safely. She saw Ace smiles at her.

Sanji hugged her from behind and said, "Are you ok, darling?"

Vivi pushed Sanji and went off.

"Why did he smile at me?" the blue-haired girl thought to herself again.

**I'm so sorry, I kept you guys waiting for Chapter 3. It's quite long. Law is here and he will be a bit of OOC. I'm so sorry but I try my best that Law will be his own self instead of OOC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, this is about Luffy and Nami!**

"Nami! Nami!" Luffy shout

Nami turned back and saw Luffy

"What is it?" Nami groaned

"Can you teach me Chemistry, please?" Luffy begged

"Why don't you go and ask your girlfriend, Hancock?" Nami groaned

"You're right! I better go!" Luffy ran and find Hancock.

Nami walked home with Robin and Vivi

"Vivi, where did you go just now in the morning?" Robin asked. "And did Sanji gave you the cupcake that he make for you?"

"Yeah, he gave me the cupcake and please don't ask me what happen in the morning ok?" Vivi stared at the floor, thinking that the floor was Ace.

"Ok, and Nami, why are you so furious?" Robin asked while crossing her arms.

**Flashback**

Nami was walking to her class, and Luffy was right in front of her. Suddenly out of nowhere, this raven-haired guy ran with a blue-haired girl in his arm and he accidentally pushed Nami.

Nami fell on top of Luffy. Hancock and her sisters were at the corridor. They saw Nami on top of Luffy and Hancock thinks that Nami betrays her.

"Get off me, Nami!" Luffy pushed Nami

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Nami chased after Hancock

"Hancock! Hancock! Nami shouted. Finally, Hancock stops

Hancock slaps Nami very hard. Everybody at the corridor saw it and heard it.

"Why did you do that, Nami?" Hancock cried out loud. "Why didn't you tell me that you love Luffy-sama?"

"No, I don't! It was just a big misunderstanding!" Nami shouted

"Whatever! From now on, we are not friends!" Hancock walked away

**Present**

"Oh, and the blue-haired girl looks like Vivi!" Nami pointed at Vivi

"Oh no! What if, they found out that I am the girl in Ace's arm" Vivi thought to herself and her face turns red

"Vivi, why are you red?" Robin put her hand on Vivi's forehead. "You're not even sick!"

"No reason!" Vivi sweat drops.

"Stop it! Now everybody in the whole school thinks I like Luffy" Nami said angrily. "And I only like him as my friend!"

"Why are you so angry?" Robin puts her hand on Nami's shoulder. "If you are so angry, people will think that you like Luffy. Just act like your normal self"

"Yeah, Robin is right, Nami" Vivi said happily while hugging Nami.

"Thanks, guys!" Nami hugged her friends

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hammock! Hammock! Where are you?" Luffy shout from the corridor

Hancock heard Luffy's voice and of course, she went and sees her Luffy

"Hello, Luffy-sama!" Hancock said while blushing

"I need your help in Chemistry"

"Of course, Luffy-sama! I will help you!" Hancock said while dragging Luffy's hand to the classroom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nami! Time to eat!" Nojiko shouted from the kitchen

Nami was just daydreaming. Suddenly, her thought went to Luffy

"Why am I thinking about Luffy?" Nami thought to herself

"Hurry up!" Nojiko dashed in Nami's room

"What is it?"

"The food is ready" Nojiko dragged Nami downstairs

They have a quiet and peaceful dinner until the doorbell rings

"Who will ring our bell at night?" Nojiko asked Nami

"I will go and see who is it" Nami stood up and went to the front door

She opens the door and the person was Luffy and Hancock. Nami jaws dropped

"Hi Nami! Hammock and me are going to the movies, do you want to come?" Luffy asked while Hancock holds his hand

"I have to forget all those things that happened just now" Nami thought to herself. "I'll go and change first!"

"Nojiko! I'm going out with Luffy and Hancock!"

"Ok! Be home before curfew!"

"Alright!" Nami sweat drops. "She shouldn't said that out loud" Nami thought to herself.

She went up to her room and gets changed.

A few minutes later, Nami came down and she was wearing a blue shirt and a white skirt.

"Nami looks pretty" Luffy thought to himself

"Let's go!" Nami said cheerfully

**At the movies**

"Hammock, you stay with Nami while I'll go buy the tickets" Luffy said while taking out his money. "Oh yeah, what movie do you guys want to watch?"

"I want to watch Avengers!" Nami said while pointing at the poster

"I want to watch Titanic" Hancock said in her 'love mood' tone

"How about we watch a horror movie"

"Are you kidding me!" Hancock and Nami said at the same time

"Alright, I'll watch" Nami groaned

"Me too" Hancock groaned

Luffy went to buy the ticket and the popcorn

A few minutes later, Luffy came back with the tickets and popcorns. They went in to see the movie. It was pitch black and the movie started

Nami was scared. She quickly grabs hold Luffy's hand tightly and close her eyes. Luffy looked at Nami and he hugged her. Hancock turns to Luffy and she saw Luffy-hugging Nami. She was furious. She quickly left the movies.

After the movie finished, Nami opened her eyes and saw Luffy hugging her.

"You can let go of me now" Nami said while staring at Luffy

"Oh, I'm sorry" Luffy put his hand behind his head

"Let's go home"

"Alright"

**On the way home**

Luffy walked Nami home. Suddenly, Nami's heels broke.

"Oh shit!" Nami said angrily

"What happen?"

"Look" Nami points at her heel

"Let me carry you"

"No, you…." Before Nami could finished her sentence, Luffy carried her

Luffy carried her to the house. They kept staring at each other.

"We are here. You can put me down now" Nami said

"Oh yeah" Luffy puts Nami down

"I better go now" Luffy walks away

"Luffy!" Luffy turns back happily

"My high heels, please?" Nami pointed at her high heels that Luffy was holding

"Oh yeah, this is yours" Luffy passed Nami's high heels back

"Bye, Luffy and thank you!" Nami shouted at Luffy who was far away

Nami went inside the house and she saw Nojiko sleeping on the couch. She quietly went up to her room. She took her bath and fall asleep.

**On Monday**

The doorbell rings. Ace opens the door and he saw Nami.

"Hello Nami, are you looking for Luffy?" Ace asked

"Yeah, where is he?"

"I will go up and call him"

"Alright"

Ace went up to Luffy's room. He saw Luffy sleeping on the floor instead of the bed. He wakes Luffy up

"Did you dream about something until you fall asleep on the floor" Ace smirked

"What is it!"

"Your girlfriend, Nami is waiting for you downstairs" Ace went out from the room

"Ace! When did she become my girlfriend?" Luffy shouted at Ace

"His coming down, how about you come in and sit down on the couch" Ace smiled at Nami

"Ok" Nami went to the couch. "Wow! The couch is so soft!" Nami thought to herself

A few minutes later, Luffy came down looking handsome.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy took 2 apples on the dining table

"Hi! Are you ready to go?" Nami said happily. She totally forgot about the school rumors, about she liking Luffy

"Here!" Luffy gave Nami, the apple

They walked together. They laughed and Nami kept hitting Luffy's head because he acts like an idiot. Finally, they reached the school's gate and Robin was there, waving at Nami.

"Luffy, I better go! Bye, see you later" Nami walked away

"Bye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, you are late!" Robin exclaimed

"Sorry!"

"Nami, today we have history test!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you revise?"

"Yeah, I did. I have to go now!" Nami sweats drop

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luffy went to Ms Rojena's Maths class and he saw Zoro. Zoro was sleeping.

Luffy waked Zoro up. "Hey!"

"Why did you wake me up!" Zoro said angrily

"Sorry!"

"What do you want now?"

"Did you bring your maths book?"

"Yeah, is in my bag. Go and find it yourself!" Zoro continue his beauty sleep

He saw Zoro's maths book and next to the maths book is a picture of Robin.

"Zoro, I didn't know that you have a picture of Robin!" Luffy smiled

"Hey! Give it back!" Zoro tried to snatch the picture back

"Never!" Luffy stick out his tongue.

A few minutes have passed and Zoro is chasing Luffy around the class.

"For goodness sake, Luffy and Zoro! Stop running around the class!" a tall woman shouted at them and that woman is Ms Rojena

"Sorry teacher" Luffy put his hand behind his head

"Give it back"

"Take it!" Luffy passed the picture back to Zoro

The class started. Luffy is just daydreaming which make Ms Rojena angry.

"For goodness sake! Luffy, stop daydreaming!"

"Sorry, Ms Rojena!"

Ms Rojena continues writing on the whiteboard. Suddenly, someone pats Luffy from the back. Luffy turns around and he saw Evandra

"Hey, Luffy!"

"Hey, Evandra"

"I feel like throwing my pencil at Ms Rojena"

"Throw it, if you dare"

"I dare" Evandra smiled

Evandra took her pencil and throw it at Ms Rojena's butt. Ms Rojena turns at her students with a furious face

"Who threw the pencil at me?"

Everybody pointed at Evandra.

"So, is you, little miss mischievous. Now, stand up!"

Evandra stand up. "Yes, is me"

"You always throw all sort of stuff at me! Now, I'm going to send you to the principal's room!"

"I'm not scared of my own father!"

"Your father will be mad at you!"

"Ms Rojena, please look at your shoelace"

Ms Rojena is looking at her shoelace and Evandra quietly sneaked out from the class.

Ms Rojena quickly looked up and Evandra is gone. "You little brat!"

**Haha, Evandra threw the pencil at Ms Rojena. Now, you guys should know that the principal is Evandra's father and also Zoro likes Robin. **

**Sorry for the late update! Next chapter, I'm gonna mix their love story! Please review and continue reading.**


End file.
